The present invention relates generally to the management of computing jobs and, more particularly, to managing assignment of a computing job to a computer resource based on a job priority and a quota of a submitter of the computing job.
Many computing systems are designed and operable to receive requests for execution of a computing job from more than one submitter. In such cases, it becomes important to manage the computing jobs submitted to the computing system in order to efficiently process the computing jobs and avoid monopolization or overuse of computer resources by particular submitters. Known methods of managing computing jobs typically involve scheduling the computing jobs as they are submitted in order to make most efficient use of particular resources.
For example, where a particular node of a computing system includes a number of scheduled computing jobs, a newly-submitted computing job may be diverted to another node having fewer scheduled computing jobs in order to complete processing of the newly-submitted job more quickly. Other methods may move queued computing jobs to other nodes when a new computing job is submitted in order to make more efficient use of the computer resources.